


#11 - A Letter to My Friends

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: Just something I needed to get off my chest and absolutely dreaded sending to the people it's actually addressed to.





	#11 - A Letter to My Friends

Honestly, I don't know why you're still here.  
You all have other people out there, better people. Friends who are funnier, more talented, more chill, less likely to piss you off, more around and with you. I don't generally view myself as a good friend. I'm just... Confused. I really don't know why you're sticking around.  
But you are.  
This isn't me asking for a list of why you like me, or reassurances that I'm a good friend. It'll probably take me a long while before I can acknowledge that maybe I have a redeeming quality or two.  
I don't know why you're staying, but you are - and that's what matters.  
So I guess I'm trying to say thanks.  
Thank you for everything. I hope we stick together a little while more.


End file.
